Lollipops and heartbreak
by Hello-Sweetie1311
Summary: A vimto lollipop leads too all sorts of goings on. M/M slash, more chapters to come. reviews are love.
1. Chapter 1

There are something's that should be illegal, in Eames' opinion. Young men playing awful music too loudly from their clapped out first cars. Spitting in the street. Flared trousers.

However, the sight of a certain young point man leaning back on his chair, hair a little tousled from the long days, pale skin against a black waist coated suit, the shirt sleeves rolled up, twirling a lollypop around his mouth with his eyes closed, was just-

_That's…. that should be illegal, that's too fucking hot to be allowed. _

Eames' mind exploded and his body reacted faster than he thought a man his age should be capable. He shifted in his chair, his pants now uncomfortably tight. He shouldn't be staring at his co-worker, shouldn't be imagining the look on Arthur's face as he sucked and licked on something else….

Oh my god. Was that a moan from the always in control Arthur?

The sound was ridiculously hot and Eames bit back a groan as Arthur made that sound again.

_I wonder what sounds he makes when he's getting fucked. I bet he's loud, moaning and groaning as I thrust into him- _

Woah. His brain needed to stop, now. He couldn't tear his eyes away. The heat radiated off his body and his erection was becoming painful. It took all of his (arguably not very considerable) self-control not to storm over to the point man's desk, pull him out of that chair and throw him onto the desk.

The point man hid a smirk as he hollowed out his cheeks and groaned around the lollypop. Vimto lollipops were just delicious. Although admittedly, watching Eames' unravel watching him was also delicious.

Arthur's dark eyes met Eames' grey ones. The forger was a wreck, his eyes glazed, his face flushed. Even in that awful shirt Arthur wanted him. Badly. He took the sweet out of his mouth in a move that the forger found ridiculously arousing and raised his eyebrows.

"sorry, oral fixation." The carefully chosen words earned the reward of seeing Eames shift in his chair again and seem momentarily speechless.

_Well fancy that, the brit that never stops talking, driving me to distraction what that accent and that attitude… _

Arthur decided enough was enough. He got up from his chair slowly, lithe like cat Eames had always thought, all lean muscle and sinew.

He advanced towards Eames' desk. They were alone, in the five years since the Fischer job the team had worked together a lot. It was supposed to only be one job but then life got in the way, as it often did.

Cobb had been out of there hours ago to Skype his kids. He hated being apart from them, but since this job was only a week and the pay-out was good he had taken it. Ariadne had gone with a smile and wave and a fond warning to Arthur not too work too hard.

Eames' eyes grew wider and his body pushed back against his chair almost as to retreat from the smaller man. Eames was affected and this gave Arthur a massive surge of confidence.

Arthur sat on the forger's desk, facing him, legs swinging, still with that damn lollypop in his mouth.

"so, the mark has too central addresses in this city, by the looks of his schedule he should be at the city apartment the night in que-im sorry Mr Eames, is something distracting you?" the last few words were said with a knowing smirk as the lollypop was licked again, the dark eyes never leaving Eames grey ones, making the tension rise and rise.

_The little fucker knows exactly what he's doing. Okay Arthur, you want to play, ill play. _

Faster than Arthur had ever seen Eames move, the chair was kicked back as the older man stood, leaning his arms either side of where Arthur's hands were placed, forcing his legs open with his knees and moving close into the space between them.

Their heads were less than an inch apart, each silently daring the other to make the first move.

"Oh darling, I think you know exactly what's distracting me, you little tease Arthur, who'd have known?" Eames accent was thicker as he purred out the words and it made Arthur's erection strain against his pants.

"What did you think was going to happen, sat here in front of me, sucking on that fucking lolly? Did you think I wouldn't get hard? Did you think I wouldn't take you up on what you were so nicely advertising? Did you think im just that good, Arthur?"

It was a challenge, and Arthur took it as one, breaking the distance between them and smashing his lips against Eames. It wasn't soft or sensual, it was hard and passionate and hot. It took the Brit a second to get with the programme, but when he did, mercy.

His hands were pulling at Arthur's tie and the point man had wrapped his arms around his neck as they kissed furiously, Eames taking charge to push Arthur pack onto the desk and straddle him.

They groaned simultaneously as their clothed erections bumped each other, the friction making both of them see stars. Arthur pulled his lips away and started a frantic pathway of kissing down the older man's neck, making him groan.

Then, with strength he didn't know he had, he took the shirt he had always found offensive and ripped it clean off Eames' beautifully muscled torso, sending buttons flying everywhere.

The forger actually drew his head back from the attention he was so enjoying at the hands, or better the mouth of the dark-haired beauty underneath him.

"Why Arthur, you're downright violent, aren't you gorgeous?" The rest of the speech was drowned out by guttural groans when the point man grabbed Eames' clothed arse and pulling him down.

"Shut up Mr Eames."

"Gladly darling"

The rest of the clothing was made short of work and Arthur nearly screamed when skin finally touched skin. Muscled, scarred, tattooed, and sexy as hell skin.

The sounds made when the freed manhood's grinded together were nothing short of pornographic and then the forger stood up off the desk, grabbing Arthur by the hair taking him with him.

"What the fuck-ow, EAMES!" Arthur was not amused at all.

With a growl Eames spun Arthur around and, with a muscled forearm on his back, leaned forward, pausing to rut his hips against Arthur's arse.

"Bend over darling. "The command was breathy, Eames was panting. Arthur obeyed.

"Do you have lube? This will go a lot easier for you." The arrogance and arousal dripped of the Brits tongue, rather than annoy Arthur as it normally did; he found it turned him if possible more than he already was.

"In my desk drawer." He should have said no and dealt with a rougher experience than having to explain, he just hoped that either Eames wasn't as bright as he thought, or he was so turned on he wouldn't have higher brain function.

His wish seemed granted, as Eames brought his flat hand down on Arthur's bare arse, the slap causing the younger man to jump and yelp.

"Stay where you are darling." Naked as the day he was born and confident as ever Eames swaggered across the room and opened the desk drawer and frowned at its contents, two boxes of condoms, and one nearly empty, and a half empty bottle of lube. Arthur saw his face and felt his heart stop.

"Erm, do you want to explain this darling?" his tone was angry, possessive.

Arthur couldn't lie, his morals had him immobilized into telling the very handsome naked man he ached for the truth.

"Me and cobb, occasionally. After mal, you know…" he didn't know what he hoped for, indifferent, casual. It didn't work.

Eames's face coloured dark, his eyes narrowed. He looked… upset. That frightened Arthur more than anger.

"Oh. I see. So you'd rather it is Dom here fucking you, but since he's gone, you'll make do with me?" The hurt and the jealousy registered before he could stop it.

"No, Eames, listen..." what Arthur was going to try to explain, he didn't know because before he knew it the gorgeous and very upset Brit was across the room pulling on his trousers.

"No Arthur, fuck off. This was a mistake. I'm not some …. disposable shag for you to use when Cobb isn't here. Got it?" with that he stalked out of the room, the slammed door the only sound.

He stood, naked, alone and devastated. Thinking what he should have said.

_You're not the disposable shag, Cobb is. I imagine you when it's happening, just like Cobb imagines mal. _

He bit his lip and started looking for clothes. He really hated vimto lollipops.


	2. Chapter 2

Cobb's sex noises were distracting and unattractive. He grunted and heaved and snorted. Arthur couldn't concentrate, couldn't close his eyes and imagine he was elsewhere, with someone else.

It normally worked, just. They didn't really speak, unless the occasional 'I love you' escaped from Cobb's lips, and even then, if Arthur tried really hard, he could smooth over the accents until the grunting American's voice because smooth and arrogant and British.

But it didn't work anymore. It didn't work because before Arthur was working on a fantasy, he had no comparison. Now, he knew. He knew the difference.

He knew Dom imagined he was mal. It wasn't too hard he guessed, dark hair and petite frames, bit of imagination, yeah it could work. So Dom fucked him like a wife, slow and sensual. It wasn't Eames at all, who was fast and dirty and who talked filth in his ear the whole time. Arthur knew this.

His body wasn't the hard, scarred mass of flesh that made Arthur's skin tingle ,covered in tattoos and wounds that told a story of a hard life and a fair few fights. Even his cock wasn't the same, didn't feel or taste the same. It wasn't the same.

He thought this would help, he really did. He thought Cobb would help him.

Arthur couldn't get hard, no matter what. There was no way cobb would help, that would ruin his fantasy of his very female wife. No matter what Arthur imagined or how he touched himself as Cobb penetrated him slowly, it wasn't working.

"Stop. Please, stop. "Cobb screwed his face up above Arthur and ignored him; it wasn't part of his dream. Well, tough fucking luck, Dom Cobb.

He wasn't going to give Arthur any acknowledge him so Arthur resulted in punching him, causing Cobb to stand up away from Arthur, pulling out of him roughly.

"what's wrong with you?" no concern, no emotion. Just anger from his best friend.

"It… it doesn't work for me anymore, okay? It's not enough!" the humiliation of being naked emotionally and physically was hard.

Cobb left pretty quickly. He didn't try to get Arthur to talk, that at least the point man was grateful for. His only response was to tilt his head and look at Arthur, silently asking. Arthur's head gave a tense nod.

Arthur knew they'd never sleep together again, nor would they ever talk about it. So the black-haired man pulled the covers over him, and finally alone, his resolve broke and he cried himself to sleep.

_Arthur looks like shit. Again. _

The uncomfortable truth bothered the forger a lot these days. At first the jealous, hurt part of brain responded that Cobb had probably fucked him all night long and that's why he looked tired.

But that wasn't it; that was obvious now. Arthur looked terrible. He still dressed immaculately, but his clothes were hanging off him now, and he was thin to begin with. But now he was almost birdlike, he never seemed to eat, just drank coffee like it was going out of fashion. His skin was paler and there were huge dark bags around his eyes. Something was up.

_That is not your concern. Let Cobb deal with that. _Trying to keep the boundaries up Eames was rarely alone with the young man any more if he could help it. The group must have picked up on something, but hadn't said anything.

This job was long and complicated and dangerous. After the job they'd been on at the time was complete, Eames walked away intending to put as many miles and whores between him and Arthur.

However, a job they'd done long ago came back to haunt them, and to stay alive they had to go deep into their mark, an oil sheik's mind. It had been three weeks; they had six more to go. The planning was always a bitch.

It was inevitable the point man and the forger would end up trapped together, in some god awful hotel suite, for three days. Research and following a man who never left his room. Torture. At first they'd gotten through on polite and stilted exchanges, it wasn't the same.

Arthur didn't sleep, Eames couldn't tell why. He didn't eat. He looked at Eames sometimes and looked so sad it tore at the Brit in ways he didn't want to be torn at.

On the second day everything changed, and it changed when mid speech, Arthur passed out cold.

He had been discussing how Eames could use the marks desire for money, when his eyes rolled back and his body went lifeless.

Eames didn't think he'd ever felt terror like it in his life. His blood literally ran cold. He had no idea what to do, it was like when Yusuf had him under sedation. It was funny then, it sure wasn't now.

The cold shower. Eames was sure it was something he'd gotten from television, but he hoped this would work.

He picked Arthur up bodily from the ground, grimacing about how light he was. He was in a white shirt and pants and Eames was fully dressed but he sat them both in the shower as the freezing water drained down.

Slowly Arthur came around. His beautiful eyes opened and he shivered and Eames turned the water off.

"wha-what happened ? Why are we all wet?" Arthur sounded confused and fragile and Eames couldn't help himself.

He leaned forwards and caught Arthur's lips with his own, the gentlest of kisses, no more than a whisper.

_Screw Cobb. If he loved Arthur like I do, he wouldn't let him get like this. _

Arthur leaned back into Eames and even at a time like this the dripping wet shirt made his mind… wander. But no.

Ignoring his protests, the Brit carried him into the bedroom, and stripped him. Not sexually, although even in his weakened state Arthur noticed the lingering looks. He dried him with a soft towel and put him in a clean pair of boxers.

Arthur made no effort to protest; he was too weak and he was enjoying the attention.

Eames dried himself off and put on boxers and a T-shirt. He made Arthur drink, water instead of coffee for once.

"Arthur, darling? When did you last eat?" his tone was caring and concerned, and Arthur's heart swelled.

"Erm, Wednesday." Today was Sunday.

"Fuck. You need food." Eames was panicking now.

"No, let me sleep first, please?" The tone was pleading and it melted the heart of the older man.

"Okay, sure." He went to leave but then a thin arm reached out and tugged him down.

"stay with me, please ? Just… just lie with me here." Arthur sounded broken and Eames couldn't argue.

He started off just lying next to Arthur, but soon he point man has put his head on his muscled Eames put his arm around him. It felt natural.

Arthur was nearly asleep.

"Arthur, what's wrong with you, please tell me?"

Arthur suddenly seemed wide awake.

"what's wrong is you never gave me chance to explain, Mr Eames. You weren't some cheap shag, and Cobb isn't the one im interested in. it's the reverse. What's wrong is I love you."

Silence. Both men stared at each other, waiting for a reaction.


End file.
